1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to angle sensor devices and manufacturing methods thereof, and throttle controllers having one of the angle sensor devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
A throttle controller mounted on a gas vehicle comprises an angle sensor device for measuring rotational angle of a rotatable member. The angle sensor has at least one magnetic force detector for detecting alteration of magnetic force caused by rotation of the rotatable member. FIG. 1 is a cross sectional view showing one of conventional angle sensor devices disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2008-145258. The angle sensor device 266 includes a housing 272 with an opening, two magnetic force detectors 270 provided in the housing 272, a holder 274 closing the opening of the housing 272 and holding the magnetic force detectors 270, and potting material 276 filled in an inner space enclosed by the housing 272 and the holder 274.
Thus, the angle sensor device 266 needs the housing 272, the holder 274 and the potting material 276 for holding the magnetic force detectors 270.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for an improved angle sensor device and an improved manufacturing method thereof.